Obsession
by JoonBug
Summary: Mike has been obsessed with Bella since her arrival to Forks. He has tried to be patient and understanding, passing the time being a friend to Bella. Mike has finally snapped, will Edward be able to save her this time, or will his obsession be the death
1. Chapter 1

I have been watching her for the past 2 years. I've seen her happy smiles, and her darkest days. She has never given me much thought, although I think of her most of the time. If she wouldn't give me a chance get to know her better at least I can be a friend to her.

I have wanted to be a constant for her, her constant friend. I've worked with her every weekend for the past years or so and she is always distant. It's because of him I knew that. I keep trying to get to know her, and maybe someday she'll notice me and think of the possibilities of us together.

I wanted to make everything okay for her, to take all of her sadness away. Maybe she could thank me for it someday. If she would only know it was me who will set her free. I have chosen to help her because I love her the most.

Tonight I'm going to kill Bella Swan.

I'm going to put her out of the misery of being, of breathing. She is too beautiful of a person to be contained in a body. Her sprit should be allowed to fly free. That will be my gift to her. I wall help her release her soul, and then we can be together forever.

Bella had driven herself to work; Cullen had left on one of his many camping trips. I couldn't fathom how he could ever leave her. She was an angel and he would dare to spend even a moment away from her, it was sacrilege.

I talked Tyler into helping me. He was going to puncture her tires about 30 minutes before our shift ended. I convinced him that he owed it to me. I also think he thought, if

She could be separated from Cullen, that maybe even he would get a chance with her.

I walked her out to her truck and she noticed the tires immediately. "Oh shoot!" she said in her sweet tone

"What is it Bella?" I replied

"My tires are flat! Crap, do you have a cell phone I can borrow Mike; I should call my dad at the station. He can come get me."

"If your dad's at work Bella, I could take you home. It's on my way to Jessica's," I said, knowing she wouldn't be so suspicious of me if I was going to Jessica's

"Um…sure Mike. That would be great. Thank you!"

I opened the door for her and she smiled at me. Oh god she is beautiful.

I got into the car and started driving away. I needed to keep up the courage; I couldn't back down not now. This was the only way we could be together. Since we couldn't be together in life, I was going to have to settle for death.

"Mike, thanks again for taking me home. I really appreciated it."

"It's not a problem Bella. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mike, go ahead ask me anything." She smiled again

"Why didn't you ever want to go out with me? I mean I know the dance you had plans, but when I asked you just kept saying no…I don't understand Bella."

"Oh…Mike. I really don't know what to say. I've been dating Edward, you know that."

"But you never gave me a chance!" My voice cracked with frustration as I increased speed

"Hey mike, why don't you just drop me off right here. I can walk to the station." She looked a bit nervous

"No Bella. We are finally having our date."

"What the hell are you talking about Mike? Your taking me home now!." She insisted

"No Bella, I'm not. We have a date with destiny tonight. We'll be together."

"Mike, you're acting crazy!" She shouted "Come on joke's over!"

"This isn't a joke Bella! I'm crazy in love with you. Can't you see how much, I love you? "

"Mike please…your scaring me." She began to cry

"Hush Bella. Everything will be okay. It wont hurt a bit. It will all be over soon." I reached to stroke her soft hair

"Mike, please don't do this. Just take me home please." She begged. I drove faster

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'Edward save me'

"Where are we going Mike?" she asked frightened

"We are going to heaven Bella. We are going together!" I stated simply

I watched as she reached for the door handle, and she tugged on it in vein.

"Let me out Mike! Let me out please!"

"No." I saw in front of me, what I had been waiting for. It was a twisted stretch of road, and I inched the speedometer up to 100

"Mike slow down! Please stop the car!" she cried out. A turn was coming up, and I just took my hands off the wheel and looked a her, her face was stained with tears, she looked franticly at me in that split second, but all I could see where her lovely eyes and the realization that I was going to be the last person the ever see her, my lovely Bella alive.

The impact happened suddenly, and then the car began to roll down the hill. Until the car stopped abruptly. I was in horrible pain; my mind couldn't process what had happened even though I knew. I looked over to her; she was so still and quiet. She truly looked like an angel, bloody and broken after a fall from heaven. I drifted off into the darkness to join my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

I had reluctantly left Bella to go hunting with my family. Carlisle had planned a 'camping trip' for the weekend. Alice said everything was going to be fine, and that Bella wasn't in danger other than a simple trip and fall, nothing more.

I kissed her goodbye Friday morning seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"It's only for three days Bella. I'm sorry, but I have to hunt."

"I know! I'm just going to miss you so much Edward. I always miss you when you're gone."

"Well, I'll have my cell phone on me. Call me if you need me for anything." I bent to kiss her again. God I couldn't get enough of her. She was truly intoxicating!

"Go on! Get outta here!" She smiled as she faked a kick to my butt

"Hey! What's that for?" I teased

"The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back! So get going! I'll be waiting right here for you!"

"I love you Bella!"

"I'll be thinking about you every moment you're away from me!" She vowed, "I love you Edward. Have fun!" she smiled

I left her there in her room. The smile...the warmth of her radiated in my mind. That had to be enough to sustain me for three whole days without my angel.

It had only been several hours since parting from Bella when Alice had a vision.

"Alice? Is everything okay?" Jasper asked her

"Well, it looks like Bella will be having tire trouble tonight. But it's fine. She's going to call Charlie to pick her up after her shift so no worries" She chimed happily

"I should go back home to help Bella." I replied

"Edward, don't be silly. It's just some flat tires. Charlie will take care of it. Bella will be fine. Trust me."

"I'll call and let her know about the tires-"

"Edward! Stop it now. She will be fine. Now can we hunt or are we going to argue the rest of the day?"

We hunted in the woods for several hours, when I noticed Alice fall to the ground and she didn't get up. Carlisle rushed to her side "Edward! Please get over her. Alice needs you."

I was instantly at her side. She appeared to be in some type of catatonic trance. She just kept mumbling no…no…no.

"Alice, can you hear me?" She only continued to mumble

"Edward, try to read her thoughts. See if you can get thru to her."

I looked into the mind of Alice; I saw what she was seeing.

_**My beautiful Bella, out by her truck. "Oh shoot!" she said sweetly**_

"_**What is it Bella?" replied a voice behind her**_

"_**My tires are flat! Crap, do you have a cell phone I can borrow Mike; I should call my dad at the station. He can come get me."**_

"_**If your dad's at work Bella, I could take you home. It's on my way to Jessica's," **_

"_**Um…sure Mike. That would be great. Thank you!"**_

_**They got into the car and drove away**_

"_**Mike, thanks again for taking me home. I really appreciated it."**_

"_**It's not a problem Bella. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?"**_

"_**Sure Mike, go ahead ask me anything." She smiled at him**_

"_**Why didn't you ever want to go out with me? I mean I know the dance you had plans, but when I asked you just kept saying no…I don't understand Bella."**_

"_**Oh…Mike. I really don't know what to say. I've been dating Edward, you know that."**_

"_**But you never gave me a chance!" He said angry now**_

"_**Hey mike, why don't you just drop me off right here. I can walk to the station." She looked a bit nervous**_

"_**No Bella. We are finally having our date."**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about Mike? Your taking me home now!" She insisted**_

"_**No Bella, I'm not. We have a date with destiny tonight. We'll be together."**_

_**It flashed ahead "Mike please…your scaring me." She began to cry**_

"_**Hush Bella. Everything will be okay. It wont hurt a bit. It will all be over soon." He touched her soft hair.**_

"_**Mike, please don't do this. Just take me home please." She begged. **_

_**I heard her say 'Edward save me'**_

"_**Where are we going Mike?" she asked frightened**_

"_**We are going to heaven Bella. We are going together!" he was looking very frenzied**_

_**She tried to get out of the fast moving car but the doors were locked she tugged on it in vein.**_

"_**Let me out Mike! Let me out please!" **_

"_**No." **_

"_**Mike slow down! Please stop the car!" she begged. A turn was coming up, and Mike took his hands off the wheel and looked at her, her face was stained with tears, she looked franticly at him he was trying to kill her and realization hit her. He was trying to kill my lovely Bella.**_

A snap decision, a change of plan, all leading to disastrous consequences. Bella dead.

"How the Hell could this happen?" I screamed why would she ever go with Newton I thought to myself

Alice blinked her eyes, and looked at me. "Edward. I'm so sorry. She changed her mind, everything has shifted and you've seen the outcome."

"So, we have a few hours to warn her?" I said ever the foolish optimist

"No, Edward this has happened is happening now. She has made her choice, and there is a consequence"

"Please, tell us what is going on? Alice? Edward?" Carlisle demanded

"I don't have time to explain. We must get back to Bella. Carlisle, she's going to need you. I'll explain on the way." I needed to keep it together, at least till I had Bella in my arms safe.

Carlisle just nodded and we were off, running. I knew we would never make it in time to stop the event from happening; hell it probably had already happened. I could only pray that we weren't too late and that Carlisle could save Bella from the fate that now seemed to be hers.

If Newton wasn't already dead, death would come swiftly, yet painfully to him courtesy of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes, which was the last thing I expected to do. I had wished for death, and it had not come. Where was Bella? I was disoriented, I didn't know where I was but I knew that Bella should have been somewhere near to me.

"Oh, thank goodness! Your finally awake." A woman's voice resounded in my ears. I looked to see a nurse pressing a cool cloth to my head. "You've lost a lot of blood, but you'll be better in no time."

"The girl in my car. Where is she?" I asked cautiously

"Oh, you mean Ms Swan? Please get some rest. You need to rest now."

I was feeling nervous what had happened to Bella? I thought, "Please, tell me how Bella is. I need to know."

"I don't think telling you is a good idea. They told me not to agitate you."

"Please." I begged looking into her eyes

"She isn't doing well. They took her into surgery a few days ago. That's all I know. "

"Oh God! What have I done!" I cried as I tried to jump up "How long have I been here?"

"You've only been here two days. Please calm down or I'll have to sedate you."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is the car accident."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this."

"What? What are you talking about?" I urged her to continue

"After the accident it seems, Ms Swan was able to extract herself from the wreckage and she managed to drag herself up the embankment to the road. A passing car then saw her. Before she lost consciousness, she let them know you needed help and they called for an ambulance. A few moments later, Dr Cullen and his son arrived. You two are very lucky to be alive. Her especially"

"What do you mean her especially?"

"It's just that. Oh, I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Damn it what is it!" I demanded

"It just that her injuries wouldn't have been so life threatening if she had just stayed in the wreckage. Instead, by moving around with the injuries she sustained, and with internal bleeding she incurred further damage."

I stared in disbelief. Bella had saved me. After I tried to kill her. She could have just left me there, I almost wish she had.

"She'll be okay, wont she?" I asked pathetically

I heard a knock on the door, and saw the nurse look up.

"Oh, Dr Cullen. Our patient has woken up, I was just coming to get you."

"Thank you Judy. Would you mind checking on the patient in room 402, they've just been transferred."

"Yes Doctor."

Dr Cullen turned to face me. His eyes blazed with hatred. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, his tone implied he had no actual concern for my wellbeing.

"I don't care about myself. Please tell me how Bella is."

"Well she's not out of the woods yet. But she'll heal. She isn't likely to die yet, but isn't that what you wanted. For her to die?"

I starred at him, how could he possibly have known. I needed to play this cool. After all, if Bella was unconscious she couldn't tell them anything.

"I don't know what your talking about sir." I said

He walked closer to me, picked up my arm as if he were checking my pulse. He pulled my arm abruptly and I winced in pain. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you little shit."

"Please, you're a doctor. You're hurting me." I cried

"Right now, I'm not only a Dr but also Edward's father and you tried to kill my future daughter-in-law. I'm not okay with that, in fact I ought to-"

"God I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I don't know!"

"It has taken all of my power to keep Edward from killing you, which is a difficult thing to accomplish. My only concern is that Bella recovers, and that you are punished for your reckless disregard for human life. The police will be in soon to talk with you; I expect that you will be totally honest with them. If not, I will not be responsible for what fate befalls you."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked

"No, a threat would imply my intention. No, this is a promise. Just remember that.," he said with his hate filled eyes watching me.

I needed to get the hell out of here. This freak doctor really had it in for me. I pulled myself, together and got out of bed. I felt sick, but fortunately I could walk. There was no way in hell I was going to jail for this. All I wanted was for her to love me, that's all.

But, now if she lived my life would be over and she would live happily ever after with that bastard Edward. That was something I just couldn't accept.

I ducked into a linen cupboard and grabbed a pair of scrubs. Once I had changed I, had to act fast. I would be missed sooner rather than later from my room and I had to find her. I would talk some sense into her, try to convince her that I wasn't just trying to kill her, but that I loved her and needed to be with her. She would understand, my lovely Bella was always so nice to me.

I listened some nurses, walking down the hall. They provided me with all the information I would need.

"Poor Chief Swan. She's his only child you know." The first nurse said

"Oh, that's too bad. Such a sweet girl. I was just up there. They seem fairly optimistic."

"Is she still in ICU?"

"Nope, they moved her to the floor, room 510. That 'fiancé' of hers is so dedicated. He never leaves her side. Finally Dr Cullen told him to get home for a while and get something to eat. I think I'll stop by and check on her a bit later, so she isn't alone all night."

From eavesdropping, I found out two important pieces of information. The first being her room number, the second was that her 'fiancé' Edward Cullen had left for the night.

I made my way quickly to the fifth floor of the hospital and found a drug cart in the hall. I quickly scooped up a syringe and what appeared to be morphine and headed for her room.

When I entered it, I shut the door and locked it. As an extra precaution I also jammed a chair underneath for support.

I heard her call out, "Edward? Is that you?" she spoke so softly

"No, Bella. It's me Mike." I whispered back and I saw terror in her eyes

"Is that anyway to treat me Bella? I love you. I just want to make sure you know that." I moved closer to her. She wasn't going anywhere; she was trapped and wasn't going to get away from me this time.


	4. Chapter 4

I needed to her the words reciprocated from her own lush lips. I wanted to hear the sweat words that would calm my angry soul. I needed her to tell me she loved me. I waited but she didn't say it, or wouldn't say it.

"Damn it Bella, why cant you just love me? It's all I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed. Please Bella just say it." I reached to stroke her hair

"Mike." She stammered, "I'm sorry Mike, but I don't feel that way. I'm sorry." She cried trying to flinch away from me

"Why can't you just say it?" I yelled at her, my face just inches from hers

"It wouldn't be true mike. I can't lie to you like that."

I heard a knock at the door, "Ms Swan, is everything alright in there? Why is your door locked?" I quickly placed my hand over her mouth "Ms Swan?" With no response the woman left. But I knew suspicion had been raised with the locked door and no response. I needed to get this over with, soon.

"Bella, why can't you just say it? Tell me you love me damn it!" I demanded again

"Please stop mike. Why are you acting so strange?" she cried

"Because of you Bella, you make me like this. You drive me crazy! You are all I've wanted since the moment I saw you. But I can't stand it knowing that you love _him_ and not me."

I watched was Bella reached to press the call button; soon someone would come to her aid "Bella? Is everything okay? It's me Carlisle. Open the door, please." The doorknob shook "Bella?"

Oh shit, it was too late. Someone was here to help her. She was going to get away from me to live and love that creep Cullen. I had to do it; I was forced to take this action. I reached in my pocket for the syringe. I drew up as much of the liquid from the vial as I could. "I'm sorry Bella. I love you." The door burst open as I placed the needle to her arm and pressed the plunger down. I was pulled away from her by that crazy Dr Cullen, and restrained by some big burly man; I think he was another Cullen.

"What did you give her?" he demanded, "Please what did you give her?" as he saw the broken vial on the ground.

I just stared blankly at him

"Get him out of here Emmett." As I was pushed to the door

I did however have the satisfaction to see the heart monitor flat line. I have saved my Bella. I would join her soon enough. I laughed out loud.

I was pushed into the hall as I saw Edward running down the hall frantic with worry. I just smiled and laughed, he would be angry with me. Possibly angry enough to put me out of my misery.

From behind me I heard him cry out, as he must have entered the room and found out what I had done. I smiled to myself and Emmett pushed me forward

"Newton, you are going to regret this." Emmett said to me

"No, I don't think I will."

Edward's POV

Carlisle had forced me to leave the hospital, said that I needed to hunt. Of course he was right, but I never wanted to be away from her. He assured me that Rose and Emmett would be watching out for her while I was gone. I took comfort from that. At least she wouldn't be alone.

When I met Alice at home she was frantic. She told me that we needed to get to the hospital, that Bella was in danger. I just looked at her, she was being ridiculous.

"Alice, Emmett and Rose are watching over Bella tonight. She'll be fine."

"Edward, trust me. I know what I saw and she wont be fine!"

As we jumped in the Volvo I saw the vision she had. Mike Newton must be suicidal because he was going to try again and this time nothing Carlisle could say to me will stop me from killing him.

"But what about Emmett and Rose?" I questioned her seeing her look away

"You know those two."

"What! Are you telling me they were making out?"

"Yes Edward, Carlisle's office."

"I just can't believe this, I thought I could depend on them. I know Rose is indifferent to Bella. But Emmett, I was sure he would be more protective of her."

"Lets just say he was 'distracted'" Alice said quietly

We arrived at the hospital and I rushed to her room I saw Emmett leading a restrained Mike Newton down the hall he was just smiling and when I heard his thoughts

**I've taken her heart from Cullen, at least I have that**

I thought I was going to take him a part right there, but I had to get to Bella.

When I entered the room I let out a cry, she had no pulse and Carlisle was frantically trying to stabilize her

"What happened?" was all I could manage

"He injected her with morphine. The problem is I don't know how much. The vial was broken, so I don't know how much remained in the bottle."

"Where is the syringe?" I asked looking around for it. I found it on the floor. It was fairly large. "He wouldn't have filled it would he?" He couldn't be that stupid. But he was desperate.

I heard Rose and Alice arguing outside, and then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Oh thank god!" I said as the sound of Bella's heart thumped in my ears

"I've managed to stabilize her Edward, but we need to wait and see what damage has been done." He looked at me with ominous eyes

"I'm going to kill Newton." I told Carlisle

"I know." Was all he managed to reply

"He deserves to be punished for his actions."

I turned to see Rose and Alice come into the room

"How is she Edward?" Alice asked

"Alive. Barely."

"Edward, I'm-" Rosalie began

"Nothing you can say Rosalie will excuse your selfish actions." I couldn't even look at her, she made me so mad

"But, I-"

"Rose, you have never liked Bella. I was naïve to think you could be trusted to care for her. Bella is human Rose. Human! She is fragile and when she is in the most need of help, you just turn your back on her to have sex with Emmett! It isn't like you don't do that enough." I said sarcastically

"Is that where you two were?" Carlisle asked he sounded disappointed.

"She'll be okay while I go find Emmett and Mike?" I asked Carlisle

"She's fine for now. Just keep your phone on, I call if there is any change."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said turning to leave. I looked directly into Rosalie's eyes "I will never forgive you if she dies." I spoke the harsh words and I meant them to the center of my being.

I followed the scent of Emmett and Newton to a small wooded area next to the parking structure.

I caught the smell of another vampire and I knew it instantly. "Victoria!" I said to myself

I raced to find Emmett dazed and Mike missing.

"Emmett, what happened? Are you alright?"

"No man, I was surrounded by like 5 of them. I couldn't shake them all off. They took the Newton kid."

"Well at least we'll be rid of that parasite." I said

"I don't think they plan on killing him Edward. They were careful to not injure him."

"What would make you think that?" I asked nervously

"Well he kept ranting to me about loving Bella, and hating you. Victoria heard that and was happy to find someone who hated you almost as much as she did. She offered him the chance to get revenge."

"What the hell could that mean?" I thought to myself, unless she was going to- "Oh no Emmett. We have to find him before it's too late!"

"Too late for what?" Emmett asked

"She's going to turn him, don't you see it. She is going to give him immortality and the chance to take Bella for himself. Which would-"

"Punish you for killing James." Emmett finished my sentence

"Call Carlisle, and let him know we are on the hunt for Victoria. We have to find them. We just have to Emmett."

In the far off distance a scream echoed through the forest…

"I think we may be too late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mike's POV**

"Newton, you are going to regret this." Emmett said to me

"No, I don't think I will." I smirked as he pushed me towards the elevator and we left the hospital. He was heading towards the forest area by the parking and I started to feel nervous. Was he really going to beat me up and leave me out here?

"Honestly, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you ever want to hurt that sweet girl?"

"I couldn't stand that she would rather be with Edward than me."

"Dude, she doesn't love you, you need to accept and move on man!"

"Ya wanna know something?" I smiled widely pulling away from him "She kept begging for him to save her." I fluttered my arms around "Save me Edward!" as I mimicked Bella's frantic tone and I just broke out laughing, "So you see, I couldn't have him happy. But if she were gone, I could take that away from him. I have taken her away!"

"Bella's going to live. She's fine." He said angrily

"What the-" I muttered as several people surrounded us, Emmett began to growl. I was horrified at this change in the game.

"I think we have a common goal my friend." The red headed woman said to me

"Who…Who…What are you?" I just stared in awe at this creature in front of me

"Trust me, and I will give you your hearts desire." She whispered

I looked to see the others distracting Emmett and I looked back at the female

"How do you know what I-" I began

"You love the human Bella Swan. You want her for your own."

"Yes..." was all I could manage

"As I said before, we have a common goal. Edward needs to suffer and together we can make that happen."

"How, what can I do?" I asked anxiously.

"Come with me. I will show you a world you never dreamed possible. Just trust me Mike." She smiled and put her hand out for me.

I took it without hesitation. I didn't know exactly what she was talking about but I figured that what she offered me was a better fate than what the Cullen's had in mind for me.

Once she had my hand, she pulled me to her and we were off running, everything was a blur and after what seemed like 10 minutes we were far from Forks, she finally stopped and set me on the ground.

"Wow! Who are you?" I gasped

"My name is Victoria, and if you will do my bidding I will give you the greatest gift I can bestow upon a human."

"Yes Victoria. If you can help me get Bella and punish Edward Cullen in the process I will do anything you ask of me."

"That's all I wanted to hear." She said as she leaned down and nuzzled my neck. I started to smile at the tickling sensation but then she bit into my flesh and I let out a scream. Holy Shit, she's biting me like a vampire! I honestly didn't see this coming.

As she drank from me, I began to feel a burning run thru my veins. What was she doing to me that was so painful? She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes

"Mike, I am giving you the gift of immortality. Once your conversion is complete you will be strong and fast like me. It will take several days but once it is complete we will arrange for you to be with Bella."

I just nodded my head, which is the only response I could make, the pain was excruciating. But I would suffer this, any pain for my Bella.

I would have her, body and soul. I would take her by force if I had to.

**Bella's POV**

My eyelids felt heavy, I could barely open then. Once I did, light filled my field of vision. I waited for my eyes to focus and I looked around to see Carlisle in the chair next to me reading.

"Carlisle?" I croaked

"Bella thank god your awake." He said looking relieved

I reached up to get some water, but Carlisle was handing me the cup before I could blink

"Thank you." My voice said cracking

"We're just glad you're alright. I'm going to call Edward, he would want to be here."

"How long?" I asked

"You've been unconscious for 5 days. You gave us quite a scare."

"Where's Edward?"

"Edward is tracking Victoria."

"He's what?" I said becoming agitated

"Please stay calm." Carlisle said, placing a hand on my forehead, brushing the hair back "We've all been very worried about you Bella."

"What's happening?" I pressed. I needed to know the truth

"Victoria took Mike Newton."

"Oh god poor Mike." I said softly

"Poor Mike? Bella, you do remember he tried to kill you. Twice?"

"I know Carlisle, but to be killed by Victoria. To be drained to death. That's awful, no mater who it is." I cried out

"I don't think she killed him."

"I don't understand" I was confused

"Bella, promise me you'll stay calm."

"Just tell me Carlisle. What is it?" I asked franticly

"Edward thinks that she is going to turn Mike. She may have already done it." He said calmly

I just looked at him for a moment. I didn't know what to think. My heart rate picked up, and my breathing began to increase. I saw Carlisle glance at the monitors with a flash of panic in his eyes

"Please Bella calm down. Everything will be okay. Let me call Edward. He should be with you."

I was not fully able to comprehend this information for a bit. I noticed Carlisle step away to make a call. Most likely to Edward I thought.

If Victoria didn't kill Mike, but decided to turn him. What would be the purpose? What would be accomplished? Then it hit me. I wasn't safe here. I wasn't safe anywhere. Mike was coming for me; he wouldn't stop until he had me.

I reached for the wires and tubes that held me down, and I tore at them frantically. I needed to leave. I ripped the IV out, which was painful and tried to get out of the bed falling as I did. A pair of cold arms reached for me, they weren't Edward's arms but right now I didn't care. I flung my arms around Carlisle's neck "Please help me Carlisle. Don't let him kill me. I don't want to die like that! Please!" I sobbed

He held me close, and kissed the top of my head. "Dear Bella, nothing is going to happen to you. Edward and the rest of us will always be here for you."

"Thank you." I sobbed as he placed me back into the starch white bed.

"Edward will be here soon. Please just rest. I'll be with you till he comes." He patted my hand gently

My eyes began to close, I was in complete fear but yet I couldn't manage cry anymore. I held onto Carlisle's hand as he was pulling it away

"Don't leave me." I managed to get out

"Sleep now Bella." Were the last words I heard as I drifted off into a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike's POV**

I opened my eyes to a whole new world just like Victoria had promised. I took in the sights, sounds and smells around me with a new found appreciation. Then, I saw my savior. She held her hand out to me and I kissed it. After all I owed her my new life.

"Are you thirsty young one?"

"YES!" I said in a growl erupting from my throat

She just smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her. I did as I was commanded, and saw a young girl no older than 12 tied to a chair and bound with duct tape.

"I have a gift for you." She said motioning towards the girl

I looked into her terrified eyes and let my new nature take over me. I circled around her, and pulled her hair to expose her neck, I could smell the fear in the air and I smiled over to Victoria. She nodded as if willing me to continue as I bent my head to her neck. I was salivating at the thought of my drink. I plunged my teeth into her milky white neck and drank the life from this child. When I was done, I cut her free and pushed her to the ground as though I had discarded a used wrapper.

Victoria came over to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder. I was a little confused at first, but then caught on straight away. She moved her face closer to mine and I saw her tongue dart out lick the blood from my lips and deepen into a kiss.

"Yummy!" she said smiling as she pulled away. I moved to kiss her and took her face in my hands, crushing my lips to hers. She responded and kissed me back. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. It was pure lust and pleasure. I couldn't get enough.

Victoria pulled herself away smiling an evil grin "Now little one, you must control yourself. What is the one thing you wanted?"

"I want Bella!" I said firmly

"Well, I think we should play a little game with her. It will be much more exciting that way. Don't you think?"

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked concerned, after all she was mine. I wasn't going to share her with anyone.

"I'm not going to anything to Bella. She's all yours! I just thought we could scare her a bit. get the blood pumping. The adrenaline flowing shall we say."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I know your still thirsty Mike. That little appetizer wasn't enough to quench the thirst deep inside." She smiled "It's much more exciting to catch your prey, if you know what I mean."

"Yes I understand you perfectly." I was beginning to grasp the reality of what I was. I would need to drink to sustain myself. "I know just where I want to go."

"Excellent! You'll need to be strong in order to attain your hearts desire. So where to?"

"I'd like to drop by a 'friends' house if you don't mind."

"Oh goody! This is going to be exciting to watch." She began laughing "Your first real kill!" she said like a proud parent

We ran fast back towards Forks, the feeling was incredible. I had never felt so confident, so free ever before. Soon I saw the street come into view, then the house. She was home; it was like I could smell her. Strange I thought, I had never paid much attention to that sense and now it was so strong. We watched from the bushes, my thirst soon was too great. I looked to Victoria and she urged me forward.

I walked up to the porch and rang the bell. I heard footsteps and the sound of her voice "I'll get it" she said as the door opened.

She looked surprised to see me, excited in fact "Mike!"

"Hey Jessica. Come with me." I smiled at her and she stepped out of the door and I reached for her hand. We walked down the steps and over to the bushes. She started to look at me a bit odd. "Did you do something different to your hair Mike?" she asked. Stupid Jessica I thought. She did notice that there was something different about me, but she couldn't place it.

"No" I chuckled "Let me tell you a secret Jess." Her eyes wide with anticipation. I ran my hand down her face, then her neck and collarbone. She shuttered at my touch.

"Gosh Mike, your hands are so cold." She said but she didn't move away

"Are they? I hadn't noticed." I said playfully. After all that was what I was doing, playing with my food.

"So. What's this secret?" she pushed

"Oh, nothing important." I said brushing her hair off her shoulder I brushed my lips against her cheek, I couldn't handle much more of this I was going insane.

"Then what did you want Mike?"

"I want you Jessica." I whispered in her ear and heard her gasp as her heart rate picked up

"Um…I should be going back in now." She tried to pull away

"What's your hurry Jess?"

"Nothing" she murmured

I bent down to kiss her lips, and she opened her mouth to me and kissed me back.

"Oh, Mike that was incredible." She said a bit disoriented

"Was it? Would you like some more?"

"Yes." She whispered in my ear "Yes Mike."

"Jessica?"

"Yes." She begged

"I'm going to make you scream," I whispered just as I sunk my teeth in to her neck.

She started to scream in fear as she suddenly realized the position she was in. I placed my hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as I drained her and dropped her to the ground.

I heard clapping coming from the bushes, and saw Victoria come towards me "Bravo! Excellent work!" she smiled as she bent over Jessica.

I watched her wipe some blood from Jessica's neck and she touched her face.

As Victoria got up, I saw what she had done and I laughed right along with her.

She grabbed my hand and we ran away before the body could be discovered, which should be quickly considering I left her out in the open.

Soon they would find poor Jessica Stanley, drained of her blood with a name written in blood scrawled across her forehead.

"BELLA"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, she needs to know the truth!" Alice whispered

"I know, I just don't know what to tell her. She isn't going to take this well." Edward said

I had been sleeping for a while and I wasn't sure what was going on. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked glancing at Alice

"What are you not telling me?" I just decided to confront him straight up

He looked away as he spoke" Jessica Stanley was killed last night."

I let out a gasp in shock "Oh no poor Jessica. What happened?" I asked nervously

Both Alice and Edward were silent.

"What happened?" I persisted sounding more agitated this time

"She was drained Bella." Alice finally spoke. I winced as her words sunk in.

"Victoria?" I questioned and noticed that they looked at each other and then back to me

Edward sat down next to me and took my hand "No Bella, it was Mike." He said watching my expression carefully

My eyes flew open to look at Edward with panic. "Why would he-" I sputtered

"Bella, that isn't all." Edward hesitated as Alice nodded her head "She was marked."

"Marked? I don't understand"

"On her forehead…in her blood" he looked away obviously upset

"Your name was written in blood on her forehead." Alice finished the story

"Oh" was all I managed before the blackness enveloped me

Soon I felt a light tap on my cheek "Bella! Please wake up!" I was tapped again

I opened my eyes and saw Edward in front of me.

"Bella we need to get you out of here. You aren't safe with both Mike and Victoria on the hunt for you."

I shuddered as he used the word hunt. It reminded me of what happened with James and Phoenix

"Where can I go? There is no where I'm safe from them!" I cried

"Bella, calm down please. Your coming to our house, we will figure something out! You will be safe!"

"For once Edward, I don't feel so safe." As I said the words I saw him wince.

"Carlisle is going to release you today and he'll explain to Charlie that you need to continue your recovery at our house, close to a physician."

I just nodded my head in agreement. I'm pretty sure I didn't have any other options. Later that afternoon, we were headed to the Cullen's I suddenly had a thought "Edward! Pull over!"

He looked over at me and complied, "What's wrong Bella? What hurts?" he questioned

"Nothing, I'm fine. But what about Charlie? I can't leave him alone, not with Mike and Victoria out there looking for me."

"Bella, Charlie will be fine. I promise, nothing is going to happen to him." He smiled

"But-" I persisted

"Not to worry, once we get you settled in at my house. I'll have someone go over and check on Charlie. Okay?"

"I guess." I conceded as I stared out the window

As I looked into the woods, I felt a chill run down my spin. They could be anywhere. They could be watching me right now. They could be waiting for me to be alone.

Edward sensed my mood from my expression, and he squeezed my hand gently trying to sooth me.

When we reached the house, Edward helped me out and up the steps of the house. Once on the porch I noticed something odd.

"Edward? Does your family usually leave notes for each other on the door?"

"What?" he chuckled and then turned to see what I saw.

He went to the door and took the note. Edward looked at me "It's for you." He said nervously.

I reached out my trembling hand to take the note,

I slowly unfolded the paper, and saw my name at the top in a script I did not recognize. Something slipped out and fell to the ground, Edward bent to pick it up as I read the note

**Dearest Bella,**

**Stopped by your house earlier. I was sorry to miss you, but your father was fabulous!**

**I will be seeing you very soon Love.**

**Eternally yours,**

**Mike **

**P.S**

**I am waiting for you in the dark.**

I met Edwards's eyes, as he looked at the object that had fallen. I could tell from the back of it was a Polaroid. I couldn't even fathom what the picture would be of, and then it hit when I saw the horror in Edward's eyes

"Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Rose! Esme!" he screamed and we weren't alone anymore.

"Alice" he demanded "Someone left this note on the door for Bella, did you see anything, anyone?" He handed the picture to her

"No, Edward. I saw no one." She said looking frustrated then horrified as she looked at the picture. "Oh no!" she cried

"Emmett, Jasper" he looked at me as I started to back up against the wall. I couldn't stand up anymore. The letter slipped from my fingers as I slid down the wall. "Go to Bella's house." Was all he said and they took off.

Rosalie had picked up the letter and looked at it, then handing it to Edward.

"You promised Edward." Was all I could manage to whisper as I closed my eye and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Let me see the picture" I said quietly

"No!" Edward stated

"I need to know." I trailed off

"No Bella."

"Give my the damn photo Edward!" I yelled

Alice handed it to me, and my eyes tried to focus on the picture. I pulled it to my heart and fell over sobbing.

"Oh Charlie…NO!" I screamed in hysterics as Edward tried to comfort me.

"This is all my fault. All my fault. All my fault" I repeated over and over

"Stop this Bella, please. None of this is your fault." He said caressing my cheek

"Just leave me alone! You said he'd be fine! He's dead Edward. Dead because of me!" I tried to stand up and regain my composure

"Don't you even think about it Bella!" Alice spat out angrily

I looked over to her with hate filled eyes; she had seen my plan and had exposed it to Edward who was looking very furious at me.

"No way!" he almost laughed hysterically "You are not just going to give yourself over to-to-to…him!" he snarled as he grabbed me roughly and took me into the house.

I tried to pull away from him but it would be futile. "I can't take it if anyone else is killed because of me."

"I don't care about anyone else! I care only for you!" he said

"Then you only have one choice Edward." Alice said, " You must do it. If you change her-"

"Enough Alice! I already told you that is not an option!" he said in an icy tone

I looked at Edward with new eyes in that one moment. "You don't love me." I stated, sadness in my voice

"What! Are you crazy!" he let go of my arm and turned away "I exist only for you Bella, my love for you is eternal."

"Well, it's nice to think like that when you do actually have an eternity Edward. But I'm human. I don't have eternity unless you give it to me! Mike will not give up. He won't! He's already tried twice to kill me and almost succeeded both times! Is that what you want, do you just want me dead Edward. Dead like Jess or my…my Dad!" I cried

I turned to run, but was caught by two stone cold arms "Edward, she's right. If you aren't going to change her, you might as well just let her go." I looked up to see Rosalie speaking and holding me.

"This coming from you Rose!" Edward said

She had never wanted me to be one of them, or so I thought. I obviously had been mistaken.

"Edward, I know how much Bella means to our family, to you. But she's right they will not give up so easily. If they find her, she will die." She said calmly

"That is why she will always be with me!" Edward said

"You can't be with her all of the time Edward! Somewhere…Somehow…she will be alone, and when they get her, it will be no ones fault but your own!" Rosalie said

"Stop this now!" Edward demanded, "I will not change her! It's final!"

I saw Alice reach her hand out to me and we headed to the staircase. She turned to see Edward's angry eyes watching us "Then you've sealed her fate Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mike's POV**

"I would have given anything to see her face when she read your letter!" Victoria laughed

"It would have been priceless!" I responded, "I just hope by now she realizes how much I care for her. How far I'll go to secure her affections," I added

"I'm sure she knows just how resolved you are to get her. I'm sure of it!" she said winking at me.

"So what now?" I asked

"We wait for her to come to us."

"Do you think?" I asked hopefully "Would she really just come to me? That would be sweet." I smiled happily.

"I have no doubt, after what she finds at her house. She couldn't possibly refuse."

I looked suspiciously at Victoria "What have you done now?" I whispered

"Nothing much! I just left her a little note of my own!"

"You are so wicked!" I watched her as she smiled

"I just want you to be happy my child. And in the process secure the most efficient revenge that I am capable of."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously

"I want Edward Cullen's pain to last. I want him to know that he failed his one true love, and that she will blame him for her existence for eternity."

"Aren't we going to kill Edward?" I asked confused

"No my dear, he must live knowing that his Bella has chosen you over him for eternity. That will be much more painful than his final death"

"Oh Victoria, that sounds like a dream come true, but how will we-" I trailed off

"You, seem to have an excellent power of persuasion. She will be unable to resist you my dear!"

"They will never let her go so easy." I said

"Like I said, she will come to us. They will be just as surprised at her change of heart, shall we say!" she laughed wickedly

"Change of heart..Get it?" she asked thinking she had made a joke. I followed along, laughing in turn. I was on the verge of getting everything I ever dreamed of, I could humor her a bit longer. After all, we both wanted the same thing.

I thought about Bella, her flowing brown hair, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and that mouth, oh-oh. "I want her so badly. I'm not sure how long I can wait for her." I admitted

"Patience my young friend. She will be your" she said seductively. "Once you get her, will you even know what to do with her."

"I'll do whatever I damn well want with my Bella!" I said flustered

"Excellent!"

**Bella's POV**

Alice took me to her room, and I collapsed on her bed and curled into a ball. She sat next to me and stroked my hair as I cried.

"Why Alice? Why is he so stubborn?" I managed to choke out

"Regarding this, I'm not sure Bella." She chimed "When it comes to you I think he is just afraid of losing you or you getting hurt, sometimes he may not seem rational but he's trying so hard to keep you safe. You know that."

"He must 'get off 'on saving the poor defenseless human!" I said with sarcasm. Getting up and walking to the bathroom. "I'm just going to wash my face." I said as she nodded in acknowledgement

I splashed some cool water on my face, and looked into the mirror. I saw the red puffy eyes from my tears, and began to cry again. My father was dead because of me, Jess was dead because of me, and Mike was…well he was just crazy but it is my fault that he is dead too.

This needed to end; I couldn't live with myself if another person was hurt. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously

I got up and walked to the door, I placed my forehead against the door. I wish he could truly understand me. Understand my longing to join him and his family for eternity.

"Bella?" he asked again

"Yes Edward." I whispered from behind the door closing my eyes at the beautiful sound of his voice

"Bella, please come out and talk with me. Are you alright?"

I opened the door and he took in my sad expression.

"Oh Dearest Bella." He said pulling my to him. "I am so sorry about everything. Please forgive me."

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive. I just need to go home."

"Bella, you cant!"

"Edward, I have to. I need to go home and call the police, someone need to help my father."

"I hadn't thought of that." He said quietly "Emmett and Jasper are back, we should see if they have any information first."

I nodded and we went toward the living room, as we approached I could hear them talking to Carlisle. "Blood was everywhere Carlisle, he was tortured I think-" Emmett stopped turning to see me standing in the doorway "Bella, I'm so-." He said as I turned to run for the door. I couldn't listen to this, my poor father. The thought of his being tortured was excruciating.

Edward caught my arm "Where do you think you are going?" he demanded

I looked to see his family watching us. "I can't take anymore of this. I need to leave!" I cried

"I already told you Bella, your not going anywhere without me!" he demanded

"I'm so scared Edward! I don't want to feel like this anymore. Please, will you change me? Make me yours." I begged "Edward, I'm asking you to save me from a horrid fate!" I cried

"No." he said simply as I saw his family look at him in shock

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you please give me a ride to La Push?" I asked firmly

"WHAT?" Edward screamed "You are not going anywhere near those- those Dogs!"

"Bella, you'll be safe here with us." Carlisle said smoothly, assuredly

"I know that's what you think. But I'm not so sure about that."

"What makes you think so?" Carlisle asked

"Well, Victoria and Mike" I shuttered as I said their names "were able to come right up to the house and leave that note without Alice seeing."

"True." He said thoughtfully "But if you go to La Push, Alice wont be able to see you at all."

"That is of little consequence Carlisle. I will be just as safe there as I would be here."

I looked at Alice, who seemed confused. I saw Edward's expression, which was furious.

"You are not going and that is final!" Edward said once again

"Edward." Carlisle said as he looked at me "I think she is right. If you wont change her, you should let her go. Victoria will expect her to be with us, this just might throw her off guard just enough to get her"

"I will not allow this!" Edward said angrily

"You, wont allow this?" I almost laughed at him "In case you hadn't noticed, we aren't controlling anything. We are hiding in fear, while the people I care about are being slaughtered!"

"Bella, you can't go back to your house." Emmett said suddenly

"Why the hell not?" I yelled out of frustration

"Let us handle this. You don't want to see-" he continued

"No! I don't want to see Emmett. I want my father to be sitting on the sofa watching a game; I want to make dinner for him. I even want him to yell at me for anything! But it will not happen again, ever. It's all my fault."

"Alice, may I borrow your cell phone?" I asked suddenly

She looked at Edward who was shaking his head no, but when she saw me she handed it over. I heard a low growl come from Edward's throat.

I knew once I was connected, I would need to make it quick. If Edward wasn't going to change me, I needed to take control back of my life. On the third ring he picked up "Hello?" he said

"Jake, pick me up at the Cullen's" I managed to get out before the phone was ripped from my grasp and thrown against the wall

"What are you doing?" Edward cried

"If no one will take me to La Push, I'm sure my friend Jake will have no problem coming to get me." I said

"I can protect you Bella, please stay with me here." He begged

I looked at him "Please change me Edward." I asked again, he was silent, as he looked away from me "See, neither of us seem to be getting what we want." As the words came out I regretted then instantly. I knew I was hitting low by calling on Jake for help but I needed to get home. Edward had retreated to his bedroom in anger, but Alice just kept looking at me with an odd look in her eye

"What are you up to Bella Swan?" she whispered

I just smiled and winked at her "Wouldn't you like to know!"

With the ring of the doorbell, I headed for the door, as I reached for the doorknob I heard Edward call out

"WAIT!" he cried frantically as I turned to see him coming towards me "I'll do it Bella. I'll do it, if you'll just stay here with me. Please don't go with that mutt." He begged

I reached for the door, and gazed into the eyes of eight angry werewolves.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake asked frantically, as he looked me over cautiously

"I'm fine Jake, but Charlie isn't." I cried and reached for Edward "Something horrible has happened to Charlie."

"What are you talking about Bella? What has happened?" he pressed

"Victoria and Mike, they left me a note here at the Cullen's" I looked away, I couldn't say anymore, I looked to Edward to continue and he readily obliged

"They enclosed a picture of what had happened to Bella's father. I sent Emmett and Jasper over to investigate, and they confirmed that Charlie had been killed." He said squeezing me tighter

"Jake, Edward will be taking me back to my house so I can call the proper authorities for Charlie." I looked at Edward skeptically "The pack should know about this attack, it hasn't been the first but hopefully it will be the last." I added

"Jake, you and Paul go over to Bella's and try to pick up a scent so we can be on the hunt for these bloodsu- I mean vampires." Sam said firmly looking a bit apologetic for his slip of vernacular.

I looked over at Alice as the comprehension showed on her face, She knew that I had pitted Edward against Jake to get what I wanted and she just smiled wickedly at me.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked me acidly

I nodded, not knowing how angry he might be when we were alone in the car. But he took my hand and escorted me to the car. He kissed me tenderly on my mouth and I melted at his touch.

We drove in silence to my house each of us not knowing what to say to each other. As we pulled up to the house, I was breathing very fast. Edward watched me with apprehension. "Bella?" he spoke sweetly

"Let's just get this over with and get back to your house." I said nervously

Edward helped me out of the car, and we met Jake and Paul at the door, I quickly pulled away from Edward and walked to the front door. When I opened the door, I could smell the blood and I turned to go. I didn't want to be sick, but I needed to see for myself.

I held my breath as I entered the house, and I looked at my home. I saw a trail of blood from the door into the kitchen. I took a step to proceed, but a strong warm hand caught my elbow.

"Bella, please. You don't need to see this." Jake said in a heartbreaking tone

"I know." I cried, " just let me get to the phone and call the-" I stopped, I couldn't speak

"Bella, what is it?"

"There is another letter." I stammered as I reached for it. But I didn't get a chance to read it. The phone rang, and I jumped placing the letter in my pocket I looked at the phone for a moment

"Would you like me to-" Edward began

"No, I'll get it." I whispered picking up the receiver holding it to my ear

"Hello?" the voice said sweetly

"Hi" I managed to squeak

"You need to met me at your house tonight, or I'll go down that list you have in your pocket until I finally get to you."

I looked around frantically, looking out the windows, how had he known I placed the letter in my pocket if he hadn't been watching

Edward took the phone from me, and waited for Mike to speak again

"Edward, give Bella a great big kiss from me, I know I'll have her soon but-" I heard Mike's loud voice in the phone

"You will not touch her, not one hair on her head!" he threatened

"Oh, but I will! I will have more than just that; I will have all of her. She will be mine!" he laughed psychotically into the phone. I turned to get away from the sound of his laughter, as I moved I slipped in a puddle of my father's blood and I finally succumbed to the smell, passing out into blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

Consciousness returned quickly as I opened my eyes to see Edward's concerned gaze.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I've called the authorities and they are on their way."

I just nodded and then we waited.

As the police arrived, and then the coroner I felt as though my mind was disconnected from my body. I watched in a blur as they took out the black bag that held my father encased within. I was unable to focus as the officer asked me questions, Edward my savior, answered them for me since he had been with me at the discovery of my father.

The officer just accepted this and as he left, he offered his sympathies on my loss. I needed to wake up from this nightmare, how many more people would die because of me. I pulled myself from Edward and walked towards the stairs.

"Bella, we need to leave. We need to go home." He whispered tenderly

"I am home," I mumbled as I moved up the steps slowly.

"Bella, it isn't safe for you here. You must come back with me."

"I know." I sighed "just give me some time Edward" I said as I touched his face lightly with my fingertips.

I went to my room and shut the door. I looked around my room and noticed for the first time in a while all of the little things Charlie had done to welcome me back into his home. I looked at the cord to the modem for the computer my mother had insisted on and Charlie gratefully obliged.

This had always been my room, but I hadn't lived in it long. I touched the walls that my father had lovingly painted for me so long ago and began to cry. My father had always loved me, even when I wasn't here. The separation, the miles that had been between us had not affected his love for me, his only daughter.

I slowly pulled the letter from my pocket, and slowly opened it. Afraid of what information it might hold. I was interrupted by a knock at my door, and it slowly opened as I shoved the note out of sight.

"Bella. We need to get going love."

"I know, but I need to take a shower" I murmured

"You can change at my house." He said rationally

"No, I don't want to upset anyone with all this blood on me." I winced as I said the words

"You're probably right, I hadn't thought of that."

"I'm going to shower and change, why don't you check on Jake and Paul please."

"Okay, but call for me if you need anything." He smiled and kissed my forehead

I pulled some clothes from my closet and went into the bathroom, turning on the water and starting the shower.

I pulled the note from my pocket and began to read. I felt my hand trembling as I read the list of names, my friends and family. I noticed that it even included Jessica and my father, but their names had been crossed off the list. The next name on the list was Angela. I had to warn her. I dropped the note and without thinking, I crossed the hall to Charlie's room leaving the shower running as a decoy and climbed out of window.

I couldn't let Angela be hurt because of me. Fortunately for me, she didn't live too far from my house. I darted down the street, looking around me as cautiously as I could.

Suddenly I was pulled back into a cold embrace. I froze in fear as the arms turned me around.

"Where the hell do you think your going Bella?" Edward said in a raised tone

"I need to warn Angela," I said frantically

He began to pull me away towards his car, and I tried to resist but he was too strong.

"Please Edward, I need to see Angela." I begged

"No!" he said, angry this time "You need to come home with me."

"Not until I've seen that Angela is safe!" I cried

"Bella, you must listen to me. It isn't safe for you must see that."

"Edward, I'm sorry but I need to make sure."

"Fine." He conceded, "We'll go over together, once we see she's fine we are leaving. Do you understand me?"

"Yes"

We quickly drove to Angela's "Wait here, I'll be right back." I called to him as I darted up the stairs pressing the bell.

"Bella wait!" Edward called as the door opened and I saw Angela in the doorway with someone behind her. I didn't think anything odd, until I felt a cool hand grab my wrist. I watched Angela's body fall forward hitting the porch, exposing Mike.

I screamed as he pulled me to him so my back was against his chest.

I saw Edward in front of me growling, "Let her go!" he demanded

"Now why would I want to do that!" he smirked as I watched Edward move forward a little "Please Cullen, stay where you are." He said placing his mouth near my neck, and I watched Edward back off.

"Good to see you again, Edward." Victoria said entering the doorway "And Bella, sweet innocent little Bella!" she said as she ran her hand down my cheek.

The look on Edward's face was frantic with worry. He was outnumbered and I was no longer within his grasp.

Mike was behind me, his lips brushing my hair. I shuddered at his touch.

"What's wrong Bella?" he whispered in my ear, suddenly I felt him flicking his cool tongue in my ear. I heard Edward growl in vain as I cringed again

"Don't touch her!" he demanded

"Oh, but I will. Edward, I will touch her wherever I damn well want." He teased. Just to illustrate his intention. I felt Mike's hand grabbed my right breast roughly.

"Please stop." I cried trying futilely to pull away. I felt sick at his touch.

'I'm sorry Bella, but you aren't going anywhere." Mike pulled me back into the house and I let out a scream

"If you don't mind Mr. Cullen, we are going to be a bit busy now. Dinner time you know!" Victoria said as she slammed the door on Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mike's POV**

"I'm sorry Bella, but you aren't going anywhere." I informed her as I pulled her further into the house. She let out a scream and I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Don't worry Bella, you'll have plenty of time to scream for me later!" I laughed as she struggled in my arms. "I love it when you're feisty. I can't wait to taste you"

"If you don't mind Mr. Cullen, we are going to be a bit busy now. Dinner time you know!" I heard Victoria say as she slammed the door on Edward.

She dashed to my side "We are leaving now! The others are coming to help your beloved Edward." She said to Bella "Hold your breath Mike." She ordered to me and I obeyed as I saw her remove a small silver knife from her pocket. Bella winced as She quickly sliced Bella's arm and blood began to drip to the floor.

Thank god Victoria had warned me to not breath, otherwise Bella would be dead, and that was the last thing I wanted now. I was going to have her with me for eternity wither she wanted to be mine or not.

The front door was torn from its hinges seconds after Bella's blood hit the floor. We ran out the back in an attempt to evade the others.

The other were on our trial almost instantly, I was nervous about getting away safely this time. I now held in my arms my most precious gift and I wasn't going to give it back so easily.

As we ran I made a crucial mistake. I took in a breath and the scent of her blood filled my nostrils.

I stopped instantly and turned to Bella, who looked horrified. I picked up her arm and saw the blood. I was unable to maintain control as I bent to lick the blood on her arm. "God, you are really sweet aren't you."

She pulled away from me. "Mike please, let me go." She begged

"Why would I ever do that Bella?" I asked her in an insolent tone

"Because you said you loved me. If you love me, you'll let me go." She said terrified trying to plead with me

"Now that I'm thinking more clearly. I don't think it was ever 'love' exactly" I spat the word out in distaste "It's always been more like lust! Initially it was only lust for this body of yours." I reached out and ran my hand over her breast again, this time ripping her shirt to expose her beautiful body to me. "Now not only do I lust for this body, but I also want your blood. Just an added bonus!" I said licking my lips at the mere thought of her

She looked at me still terrified. "Unfortunatly Bella, I'll make this as painful as possible for you. You've always made me suffer. It's your turn now." I said as I pulled her close to me

"Not now Mike! We have to keep going. The others are coming." Victoria yelled

"But I want to take her now!" I demanded

"Later. If we don't leave this instant it will be too late!" she insisted

" LET HER GO!" a loud roar boomed. I turned to see Edward and that big one Emmett running towards us in the far distance

"Come! Leave the girl." Victoria demanded, she could she the resistance in my eyes, "You will have another chance, but we must go now."

"I will not leave her for him to take. She is mine!" I was not going to give on this point, but I soon felt Victoria pull my arm and we took off leaving Bella behind. Edward and his brother did not follow us. They must be checking on Bella I thought to myself as I saw them disappear

"God Damn it! I had her!" I insisted

"Oh please! Do you really think you could have survived in a fight against those two? You would have been ripped to shreds in an instant if it wasn't for me."

"But now they will be even more diligent. They wont let their guard down." I complained

"As I said before, she will come to us. We will make sure of that." She said stroking my face gently

"I will not give up on having her blood or her body!" I said firmly

"Oh, I know love. I'm counting on that." She smiled her wicked smile as she leaned over and kissed me passionately

**Edward's POV**

"If you don't mind Mr. Cullen, we are going to be a bit busy now. Dinner time you know!" Victoria said as she slammed the door in my face. Within second I had ripped the door from its hinges.

I could smell her blood and I was going mad with worry. Had he bitten her, was she still alive. I turned at the sound of Emmett and Alice behind me.

"We got here as soon as we could. I didn't see. I'm sorry!" Alice said

"Not now Alice, Emmett we have to track her. She's bleeding-" I began

"We'll find her. She'll be okay once we find her." Emmett said in an attempt to reassure me.

I wasn't reassured.

We followed the trail, I could have gone faster but I wanted to make sure Emmett was with me for backup.

I saw him in the distance, touching her body with his vile hands. " LET HER GO!" I roared as we continued to close the gap.

Then I saw something I wasn't anticipating. Victoria pulled Mike away, leaving Bella alone. As they pulled away she dropped to the ground.

When we reached her, I bent down to check on her. Emmett was at my side wanting to continue the pursuit. "Bella, what has he done to you? Has he bitten you?" I asked nervously. She had been bleeding earlier, and I wanted to know why.

She didn't respond she was just clutching her arms around her chest. Then I noticed her clothing had been torn. "What has he done?" I asked again as I removed my sweater for Bella to cover herself

"I'm petrified Edward. He was horrible!" she whimpered as she pulled the sweater on and I pulled her to me. "He will not give up until he has me." She mumbled

"Bella, I will never let that happen." I said to her, watching as she looked down. I gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me "I promise you, he will never touch you again!"

"Please take me home Edward. I am so sorry." She cried

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to be fine."

"No, I am sorry for not listening to you. I am such an idiot! You always have my best interests at heart. I was just so worried about Angela after what happened to my Dad." She was sobbing now "What is it going to take for me to finally just listen to you?"

"Hush now Bella. I'm going to carry you home. Rest now, we will be there soon."

We made our way back to the house, and when I got there I saw Alice.

"Alice, I'm going to put Bella down, then I need to speak with you."

"Later Edward, Bella is going to need you when she wakes up."

"Later." I conceded and took Bella to my room

As I placed her on the bed she began to stir. "Edward?" she questioned

"I'm right here Love."

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean those two are still out there. There is only one option Edward and you know what that is. You told me you would do it. I want you to fulfill the promise you made to me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently as I instantly regretted my earlier promise

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Edward Cullen. You promised to change me if I didn't go with Jacob. I expect you to honor your promise."

I heard a knock at the door and Alice barged in. "Alice do you mind?" I said annoyed

"Bella, would you mind if I spoke with my 'dear brother' for a moment?" Alice said

"Certainly, take as long as you need to convince him Alice. I'm sure you are aware of the alternatives." Bella said grimly "May I use your shower Alice?"

"Yes Bella, there are some clothes for you in there already."

"Thank you." Bella said as she left me alone with my angry sister

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you, you can not go back on your word to change her. She has reached the end regarding this issue there is no more negotiation."

"Oh Alice, she'll just-" I said in a mocking tone

"Don't you 'oh Alice' me Edward. That girl is desperate. She would rather die than have Mike near her, if you will not change her, I am not responsible for what will happen."

"Alice, your talking like she's going to leave me if she isn't changed." I chuckled at that thought

Alice just turned to leave.

"Alice?" I questioned but she wouldn't look back at me "Alice?"

"Edward, all I can say is if you don't change your mind. Bella disappears from my visions. Take what comfort you can from that."


	11. Chapter 11

"She wouldn't do that!" I said incredulously

"Are you willing to take that chance Edward?" Alice questioned me honestly

"She wouldn't dare leave me Alice. She's too petrified of Victoria & especially Mike, to just leave me." I chuckled again at the thought "After all Alice, she is only human!"

I heard an intake of breath outside my door. I turned to see Bella. She had heard our entire conversation. "Um- Alice, I need-" she began to stammer and then abruptly stopped, she looked like she was going to cry "Never mind." And she ran towards Alice's room.

I looked at Alice, and she seemed truly angry with me." Edward, you need to get in there and explain this to Bella right now." She demanded

"What is there to explain to her? I will not do it. I will not kill her." Once again stating my feelings clearly

"Then I'm done with you too! You are utterly hopeless!" she stormed off, going to check on Bella, I assumed.

I felt like breaking something, anything! Why couldn't they see, all I wanted was to protect Bella. I knew what they all thought. That I was just being stubborn, and stupid about this whole thing. But surly Bella would understand, everything I was doing was for her. To keep her safe.

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way to Alice's room but turned back to ask Alice if she had something for me to change into. I made my way back to Edward's room and heard them arguing. I couldn't help but hear them. The words shattered my heart.

"She wouldn't dare leave me Alice. She's too petrified of Victoria & especially Mike, to just leave me." He said with a slight laugh "After all Alice, she is only human!"

I had to catch my breath, I was stunned by his words and the coldness held deep within them. "Um- Alice, I need-" I stammered. I felt as if I were breaking apart inside. "Never mind." And I ran towards Alice's room.

I was too angry to think clearly. I shut Alice's door and looked around for anything of mine. As I took in the contents, I immediately recalled nothing was mine. All of the clothes Alice had bought for me, they weren't truly mine. I heard the door open and shut and Alice's voice resonate in the air "That brother of mine is too stubborn for his own good!" she huffed

"I'm not his problem anymore." I spoke silently "There is nothing here that belongs to me Alice. I should be going, but before I do please know how much your kindness and friendship has meant to me. I would have loved to be part of your family." I tried to hold the tears back as I spoke those final words, Alice hugged me and my tears flowed freely.

"Bella, please think this through. He doesn't always know what is best for him until it is too late. Please give him the chance to make things right."

"And what about next time, and the next. How many more times Alice? Edward is right. I am 'only human', which means I am nothing of significance."

"Bella, he loves you so much!" Alice proclaimed

"But not enough." I trailed off "You know Alice, the thing is Edward was right. I am petrified of Victoria & Mike, but I am also frightened at how easily it is for Edward to deceive me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do-" she began

"Please, if you wouldn't mind taking me to La Push or at least to the border I would greatly appreciate it."

"NO! NO, you aren't going anywhere!" Edward's voice boomed in the hallway as he entered the room

"I am not your concern Edward, please don't give a second thought to my care. I am going to La Push, and once Victoria and Mike have been taken care of I will return home to my mother. With Charlie gone, she will expect me to come live with her." I said looking away from him.

"I will not let you go! This is utterly ridiculous Bella."

"I agree!" I yelled meeting his gaze "Honor your promise to change me and there is no issue."

I saw the hesitation in his eyes

"Goodbye Edward." I said quietly walking out of the room with Alice close behind.

"Wait!" Edward called

I didn't respond to his call. He would just put me off again; make another promise that I knew he couldn't keep. With my heart breaking I left with Alice as she drove me to the border. I used her cell phone to call Jake and he happily agreed to meet me.

The car stopped as we waited for Jake. I could sense Alice wanted to say something more, but what else could she say. She had tried to defend her brother's actions over and over again. The cell phone in my hand buzzed and I immediately handed it to Alice.

"No, Bella. It's for you." She smiled

"Alice, I cant –"

"Just please listen to him, then make your choice."

I answered the phone, and heard Edward's voice

"Alice, please tell me you still have her. Please tell me that she hasn't gone with him." He paused "Alice?"

"Edward." I breathed

"I'm such an daft idiot. Please forgive me." He spoke calmly, but I didn't answer. Alice had only asked me to listen to him; I wanted to know what he was thinking. "Bella, I wont promise anymore, just please come home. Trust me…. come home and I'll do it. I'll change you."

**Edward's POV**

"I'm such an daft idiot. Please forgive me." I spoke as calmly as I could. She was putting herself at an unnecessary risk all because of me. Because I was holding out the false hope that I could keep her human just a bit longer. But I've realized she was right. It is our only option "Bella, I wont promise anymore, just please come home. Trust me…. come home and I'll do it. I'll change you."

"Bella?"…."Bella? Hello?"

"It's me Edward." Alice spoke

"Where is Bella?" I asked uncertainly, but Alice didn't answer. I guess I already knew the answer anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alice?" I panicked

"Hold on a minute Edward."

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded

"She's talking with Jacob." She said coolly

"How can you be so calm about that Alice? Stop her." I begged

"You really want me to stop her?" she laughed

"Alice, this isn't funny. Please stop her, she can't go to him"

"No you idiot, I wont stop her. She's choosing you Edward. She's telling Jacob Black that right now. But you will have to keep your word, you do understand that don't you?"

"Yes Alice. Thank you!" I said relieved "Please let me talk to her"

"Hold up, her she comes." Alice said "No! Jacob Black, stop him." Alice yelled frantically

"What happened?"

"Get to the border now Edward." Was all she said and the phone went dead.

I raced out the door and through the forest. Frantically running scenarios in my mind. As I approached the yellow Porsche I noticed it had been abandoned. There were no traces of Bella, or Alice for that matter.

I cried out for Bella and then for Alice. I was desperate for anyone to answer me.

I saw someone stumble from the tree line. It was Jacob. He was hurt and bloody as I came towards him.

"Jacob, where is she?" I asked as I pulled my phone out to call Carlisle

"They took her. They took them both." Was all he managed before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Carlisle, you need to get to the border. Jacob Black is hurt, Bella and Alice are missing."

My phone rang it flashed 'Alice' across the screen

"Alice, thank god. Where are you?"

"Hello Edward" the voice purred

"Victoria" I said, recognizing the voice immediately "Where are they?" I demanded

"Tisk- Tisk. Such bad manners. I would expect better from a gentleman like yourself."

"Where are they?" I asked again

"You can't expect me to tell you so quickly. Now what kind of fun would that be." She laughed "But I will give you a preview."

"Hey Edward." Mike said, "your girl here better start cooperating with me or there will be no reason to keep her around." He laughed

I growled furiously at his words as the line went dead. I looked to see Carlisle treating Jacob and the others waited to hear from me.

"They have Bella and Alice." I said

I heard a gasp from the family and a growl from Jasper.

"What happened?" he demanded from me

"Jasper, I'm not sure. Only Jacob here knows and he out cold. I'm going to try to pick up the trail"

Jasper nodded and we headed towards the woods. But we soon realized that there was no scent to follow. That must be one of their talents I thought. When the note was left at the house, there wasn't a scent to follow and now again. Nothing.

"Damn it!" I cried

**Mike's POV**

I saw my chance and I took it. Bella was walking back toward the vampire girl and I darted for her as fast as I could. I scooped Bella up and Victoria took care of the other one. That pesky pup followed behind but soon Victoria unleashed the remaining newborns on him. He didn't stand a chance.

We made our way to the dilapidated cottage in the forest.

I gently laid Bella down on pile of blankets I had arranged for her. She had passed out once I took her. She was weak even for a human, always passing out. I thought to myself

I watched Victoria contain the other one, Alice, as she was known. She feared for Bella's life and therefore she would continue to cooperate willingly, at least for now.

I heard Victoria make a call. To Edward I presumed, but I could care less. I was going to be occupied with my darling Bella.

I ran my hand down her cheek, and began unbuttoning her shirt. I was going to take her wither she wanted it or not. I watched as her eyes blinked open and took me in. She tried to scream, but I place a hand over her mouth.

I saw Victoria hand the phone to me,

"Hey Edward." I said, "your girl here better start cooperating with me or there will be no reason to keep her around." Laughing as I heard him growl. I hung the phone up and returned to my conquest of Bella.

I pulled Bella's shirt off as her eyes widened in terror. She knew what was coming and by god she was going to enjoy it.

"Bella, I'm going to ravish you now and there isn't anyone that is going to stop me this time!" I smiled running my tongue down her collarbone. She shuttered at my touch, and I tugged on her pants. They came off easy enough.

'Leave her alone Mike Newton!" the girl Alice called out

"Vicky, can you please take care of that." I motioned toward Alice "She's ruining the mood so to speak."

"Mike, I'll get her out of here, you just enjoy yourself young one." Victoria said smiling at me

Soon Bella and I where alone, with no further interruptions.

"Now where were we Bella? Ah yes, I was kissing your beautiful body." I smiled as she cringed in fear.

"Come on now Bella, we are going to have a great time." I said as I place a finger up inside of her and she cried out in pain. "You're a VIRGIN!" I said excitedly as I probed her with a second finger

"I'm going to take everything that you hold dear away from you one by one. Starting with your innocence."

I unloosened my pants to expose my erection. I stroked myself in preparation.

I saw her shaking her head "Please Mike, please you can't do this." She begged

"I can, and I will!" I insisted as I placed my hand between her clinched thighs. I separated them easily enough, even though she was struggling so.

"Why cant you just accept your fate? Accept me willingly and everything will go much smoother for you." I promised her. "You smell so heavenly Bella. A mix of adrenaline and sex, god it's intoxicating."

I rubbed myself against her opening, her eyes wide as I readied myself to claim my mate.

I probed her gently with my tip at first. I wanted her to be caught of guard when I finally took her. I plunged myself deep within her core and she let out a blood-curdling cry. I pounded myself in and out of her body as she cried in pain.

"I'm loving you Bella cant you feel me!" I huffed as I pumped in and out. She was so tight, and felt so good around me. She was so warm. I placed kisses on her lips and tasted the salt from her tears.

I liked her lips and plunged my tongue into her mouth. I just wanted her to love me. It was all I ever wanted.

"Kiss me Bella." I demanded, but she wouldn't respond to my touch. "Kiss me damn it!" I insisted, and she slowly complied.

As I felt myself coming to a climax I caught the scent of her blood. I must have torn her as I entered her. I was no longer able to control the hunger within me as I grazed her neck with my razor sharp teeth.

"I have taken your virginity, and now I will take your blood. You will belong to me and only me!" I said as I sunk my teeth into her soft flesh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

"I'm such an daft idiot. Please forgive me." His velvet voice resonated in my ears. "Bella, I wont promise anymore, just please come home. Trust me…. come home and I'll do it. I'll change you." I quickly handed the phone to Alice and left the car.

I had really made a mess of things by calling on Jacob. I wanted to apologize to him and let him know I would be fine with the Cullen's.

He seemed to doubt my sincerity but he accepted my apology. I turned to go back towards Alice and I suddenly felt a breeze pick up and I was practically flying. I was held in a cold embrace and as I looked to my captor my fears were realized. Mike Newton. He was eyeing me lustfully and I felt sick, I passed out from the shear terror.

I felt a hand on my cheek and coolness on my chest. My eyes opened and confirmed my fear. Mike was leering over me and he had removed my blouse. I tried to scream, but he placed a hand over my mouth.

Soon he had a phone in his hand "Hey Edward." he said, "your girl here better start cooperating with me or there will be no reason to keep her around." Sick laughter sounded from his mouth as he hung the phone up and returned fondling me.

"Bella, I'm going to ravish you now and there isn't anyone that is going to stop me this time!" he smiled running his tongue down my collarbone. I shuttered at his touch, he tugged at my pants and they were gone.

"Leave her alone Mike Newton!" I heard Alice cry as I looked to located her.

"Vicky, can you please take care of that." He said motioning toward Alice "She's ruining the mood so to speak."

"Mike, I'll get her out of here, you just enjoy yourself young one." Victoria said

"Now where were we Bella? Ah yes, I was kissing your beautiful body." he smiled as I cringed in fear.

"Come on now Bella, we are going to have a great time." He said as he placed a finger up inside of me. I cried out in pain. No one had ever touched me there, ever. "You're a VIRGIN!" he said excitedly as he placed a second finger in me as well.

"I'm going to take everything that you hold dear away from you one by one. Starting with your innocence."

I watched as he pulled himself out of his pains and began touching it.

I shook my head frantically "Please Mike, please you can't do this." I begged

"I can, and I will!" he insisted as he put his hand between my knees and pried them apart. I tried my best to stop him but he was just too strong.

"Why cant you just accept your fate? Accept me willingly and everything will go much smoother for you." He said, "You smell so heavenly Bella. A mix of adrenaline and sex, god it's intoxicating."

He was rubbing up against me and I had a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He poked and prodded at my innocence and for a moment I hoped he didn't know what to do. I was greatly mistaken in that thought as he suddenly rammed his manhood into me. He pushed deep inside of my body violating me so sadistically. I let out a blood-curdling cry as he pounded in and out of my body. I continued to cry in pain.

"I'm loving you Bella cant you feel me!" he said almost out of breath. What kind sick fuck was he. Loving me? Was he crazy he was raping me, tearing me up from the inside out! He began to kiss my lips and I was going to vomit.

He licked my lips and plunged his nasty tongue into my mouth. I kept waiting and hoping for Edward to save me. Even Alice for that matter, she was here somewhere with me.

"Kiss me Bella." He demanded. He must have sensed my lack of cooperation "Kiss me damn it!" he insisted, and I hesitantly complied

I looked into his eyes and I was hoping he was coming to the end of this assault. But what I say there terrified me more than anything else up to this point. It was a look of pure hunger. He pulled himself out of me, and I smelled blood. He scraped his teeth against my neck and then with practically a drool he said, "I have taken your virginity, and now I will take your blood. You will belong to me and only me!" as he sunk his teeth into my neck.

I cried out frantically "Edward! Please save me!" I repeated over and over again as I felt Mike's vile venom spread within me. Through the pain I felt a slap on my cheek.

"Don't you ever say that name again! You will never see your precious Edward again, I will see to that!" he spat and I heard him leave the room. I was alone writhing in pain.

"Edward!" I cried out and soon lost sense of time altogether.

I awoke to a pair of cool hands on me, and I tried to pull back

"Shh Bella, its just me." A soft voice whispered "Relax, try to calm yourself"

"Alice? Is that you?" I managed

"Yes. Oh Bella! What has he done to you?" she cried

I couldn't respond, I felt the events were self-explanatory and I was in too much pain to care. Death couldn't come fast enough for me.

Eventually the pain began to decrease and I emerged a newborn.

I opened my eyes and gazed up at Alice. "I'm thirsty" was all I managed.

"I know Bella," she said with a worried look on her face and she turned to the locked door as it opened

A scent hit my nose, and I felt the venom rise as the hunger took over.

I watched as another vampire brought in a young boy. I looked to Alice with a panicked expression as the monster within me took control.

"Bella. Please hold on. You are stronger than this!" Alice pleaded as she tried to restrain me. I easily broke from her grasp and approached the boy.

The door opened and Mike stepped in with Victoria. I growled at them.

"Ah, Bella I see you've gotten your wedding present from me!" he said "Bon appetit!"


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened and Mike stepped in with Victoria. I growled at them.

"Ah, Bella I see you've gotten your wedding present from me!" he said "Bon appetit!"

I looked at the boy; his frightened eyes took me in. I could practically hear the blood pulsing in his veins.

"Bella" Alice called from behind me, bringing me back from my trance like state.

"Aren't you hungry my dear?" Mike said with such sickening sweetness

I wanted to remove his head from his body, but I saw Alice shake her head infinitesimally. I listened and realized in wasn't two against two. There were other vampires working for Victoria, so currently escape was not possible.

"No." I managed "I'm not thirsty just yet." I turned to see Mike

"Well, then we'll just keep him 'fresh' for you whenever you are ready." He chuckled

"Bella and I would like to leave now." Alice stated

"I'm afraid that is not possible for Bella. But you are free to go." Victoria informed Alice

"We would like to leave now." Alice said once again, but was met with the same response

I could tell Alice wasn't going to leave without me, and I loved her for it. But she really needed to get back to her family before she got hurt.

"Alice, I think you should go." I informed her and she looked at me with shock

"Bella, I'm not leaving you. Not with those two." She motioned to Victoria and Mike

"I'll be fine. Just find Edward and tell him I'm okay." I pleaded

"Yes, little one. Run off and tell your family what we've done to their precious Bella!" Victoria laughed

I felt Mike place his hand around my waist and attempt to pull me towards him.

"Do not touch me!" I growled, piercing him with my gaze

"I will do what ever I damn well please with you Bella. You are mine, you belong to me. I have given you the gift of eternal life and I expect you to honor me with your respect"

I practically snorted in laughter. He truly was insane. "Mike, I'm sorry but I don't see this situation the same way you seem too."

"Oh really?" he smiled "How exactly do you see it then?'

"I am not going to stay with you. You are delusional if you ever think that will happen!"

"I thought you might say something like that." He smiled turning to Victoria. The door opened revealing several humans that were familiar to me. Lauren, Eric and Tyler. I gasped in horror. "Have you changed your mind?" he smiled at me and stroked his hand down my face.

"Just let them go!" I cried

"You'll stay with me?" he questioned "Forever?"

"Bella, no! Don't do this." Alice said

I looked at Lauren and the others, the terror in their eyes. My compassion always got the better of me. I couldn't have any more blood spilt over me.

"Forever." I whispered in defeat

"Now, Alice. Go back and tell your dear brother that my wife and I want to be left alone. Can you do that?" he said to Alice but never took his eyes from mine

"Bella, please fight this. Come with me." Alice begged

"Mike, may I have Alice's cell phone?"

He looked at me curiously but recognized his dominance in the situation so he readily complied

I called Edward's cell and it was picked up instantly

"Listen you little bastard, tell me where Bella and Alice are or I'll rip your throat out!"

"Edward?" I questioned. I was stunned by his tone

"Oh god. Thank god Bella! Where is Alice? How did you get away?" he asked

"Edward, Alice is coming back with Lauren, Eric and Tyler." I began "Please know that I will always-"

"NO!" he growled "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS BELLA!"

"It's already done." I croaked, "Please take care of yourself Edward."

I handed the phone to Mike and he pressed it to his ear "Looks like the best man won Cullen."

I heard Edward yelling at Mike and demanding my release." Edward, she is so enamored with my 'talents' that she just can't stand to be without me." He laughed and continued "Edward, I would like to thank you for all of your years of control. I was happily surprised to find my Bella in tact and unspoiled shall we say."

Another roar erupted from the other voice on the phone and I could tell Edward was beyond enraged. "Don't you touch her!" he screamed out

"Too late for that!" he laughed and closed the phone tossing it toward Alice

"Get them out of here!" he demanded, and Alice and the others were taken out.

"Now, I think your going to need to feed my love. You must keep your strength up. You're going to need it for tonight." Mike said as he motioned for the young boy

I pulled back and held my breath. But the feeling was too intense.

"Mike" I said looking at him "I can't feed from a human" I managed to say

He immediately scoffed at that idea "Bella, you can and you will." Was all he said as he pushed the boy towards me.

I felt my eyes glazing over with thirst. I tried to fight the feeling. Since I was going to be with Mike for my eternity I would just need to accept my fate.

"Mike, please." I gulped and looked away "I will not feed on him, I will not kill him"

Mike stepped forward and watched me intently. He placed a hand on the boy's neck and snapped it. "There, he's dead. Problem solved!"

I watched in horror as Mike pulled a knife out and sliced the boy's neck. The blood flowed freely into a cup Mike placed against him and he stretched the cup to me

"Drink!" he ordered

I took the cup in my trembling hand. The smell was intoxicating. I lifted it towards my lips, trying to resist the temptation.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I cried as I placed the cup to my lips

The thirst needed to be quenched, and all I needed to do was drink. After all, it was only blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mike's POV**

I watched her as she struggled with the blood. She seemed to have some aversion to drinking from humans.

She always was a bit peculiar, but I think that's what drew her to me. I recognized her uniqueness almost immediately and wanted her in my life. Finally, I had my hearts desire.

"Drink!" I demanded. She needed to feed and this currently was the only thing available. She needed to gain her strength. I watched as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

Soon, Edward would be the farthest thing from her mind. I would make sure she remained mine, no mater what I had to do to accomplish it.

I watched as she hesitantly drank the blood I gave her. I saw her head tip back as she drained the cup and then licked her lips

"I want some more." She purred guiltily

"Yes, darling." I said as I opened the door and pulled in another victim

Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of her next meal. She circled him with a hunger in her eyes that hadn't been there before. The monster within had been unleashed. There would be no stopping her.

She pulled his neck towards her mouth. I was becoming aroused just watching her. She licked the base of his throat and barred her teeth, sinking them into his flesh. Bella drank deeply, but then froze as if she came to some realization.

She pulled away from him, and cowered into the corner.

"Dear God, what have I done!" she cried

"You have only quenched your thirst darling" I smiled at her

"What have you made me do?" Bella accused

"I haven't made you do anything. You did this all on your own." I said motioning to the man writhing in pain and shock on the floor. "Finish it! You can't leave him like this."

"I can't" she cried, " I wont hurt a human."

"But you've just killed this man, and your drank from the first one. Believe it or not you are a killer Bella!"

"No, I want leave. I'm going back to the Cullen's," she demanded

"Do you think they will want you now? Now that you're a killer?" I laughed at her "I have made you into everything they despise. They wont want you like this. Especially Edward." I added

"You lie."

"You think they will welcome you with open arms. You are a killer of men. That is not easily forgiven."

"But I didn't mean too." Bella cried to me "Please Mike, let me go."

"But I love you Bella, we are now perfect for each other. Now finish your meal and come to bed." I said as I left her in the room with the soon to be corpse

**Bella's POV**

The luxurious blood flowed down my throat quelling my thirst. I was now the monster I feared I would become. Mike was right; Edward and the Cullen's could never forgive me now for my slip up.

They had expected me to show impeccable restraint and I had failed. Failed miserably. The thought of hunting animals after this was unbearable. I leaned over the man and drank the remainder of him. I was a monster after all, and he was technically my first kill.

I left the room and took in my surroundings. Victoria came up to me and grasped my hand.

"Sister." She crooned "We are family now, and the world awaits."

I looked at her and moved away. I had to accept this as my life. I couldn't go back to Edward as I was. Damaged and a killer. I had given up, Mike had won. I was his now and forever. I opened the door and Mike was waiting for me.

"Now when I take you, you will enjoy yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mike. I understand" I said resigned to my fate as he pulled me to him. Kissing my lips and plunging his vile tongue in my mouth

**Edward's POV**

With no leads, I had been waiting patiently. When my phone rang I flipped it open and shouted out "Listen you little bastard, tell me where Bella and Alice are or I'll rip your throat out!"

"Edward?" her sweet voice said

"Oh god. Thank god Bella! Where is Alice? How did you get away?"

"Edward, Alice is coming back with Lauren, Eric and Tyler." She said, "Please know that I will always-"

"NO!" I growled "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS BELLA!"

"It's already done, please take care of yourself Edward." She said

"Looks like the best man won Cullen." Mike said happily

"Let them go! Bell belongs with us."

" Edward, she is so enamored with my 'talents' that she just can't stand to be without me." He laughed "Edward, I would like to thank you for all of your years of control. I was happily surprised to find my Bella in tact and unspoiled shall we say."

Intact? Unspoiled? Oh god, please if he's laid one finger on her I thought "Don't you touch her!" I screamed out

"Too late for that!" he laughed and the phone went dead

What had he done to my sweet Bella? I was sick just thinking about it. I had to wait now for Alice. She would have the answers I needed.

Jasper and I saw Alice and the others emerged from the forest. Jasper ran to Alice embracing her tightly. I listened to her mind but she was avoiding me.

"Edward, please. I need to tell you what happened. Don't take it out of context from my mind."

"Fine Alice, just tell me." I begged

"Bella is gone." She said

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked nervously

"Mike has changed her into one of us." She said

That didn't particularly surprise me; I knew that it was a possibility. "And?"

"He-he took her." She said

"Took her where?" I asked confused

"No Edward, he took her …body."

I was enraged at the thought of him even near her let alone touching her or-or oh god! I was losing it quick

"But the worst part-" Alice continued

"How could it possibly get any worse Alice?" I cried out "He has killed her, taken her body and her soul. What else could-" I froze as a picture flashed in Alice's mind

"Please tell me that isn't real!" I sobbed, "What has he done to her?"

"He's forcing her to feed from humans," Alice said out loud making it true

"We have to get her back!" I yelled, "She can't stay with them!"

"Edward, she has chosen to stay with them to protect her friends"

"I will not let her make that sacrifice!"

"He is filling her mind with lies Edward. By the time we find them it will be too late"

"What do you mean 'too late'?"

"She's a killer Edward." Was all Alice would say

"Then we have no other choice, we have to find her!"

"The girl you loved is gone Edward. She belongs to him now." Alice said sadness in her eyes

"I will not accept that! I will never give up on her. I will do what ever it takes to get her back." I insisted

"But she kills people."

"I LOVE HER ALICE, I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A KILLER"


	16. Chapter 16

"I've seen it Edward, she's wild. Her thirst is insatiable. She'll turn rouge, and then-"

"Stop Alice! We wont let that happen" I insisted "You need to show me where you two were taken" the vision in Alice's mind must not happen. I wouldn't let it. I would not, no; I could not fail Bella now.

**Bella's POV**

Mike continued to kiss me as I tried to structure my thoughts. I could feel his hands on me and I needed this to stop. I quickly pulled away, and I noticed anger flashed across his face.

"Mike, love" I said as I caressed his arm, taking is hand in mine.

"Yes, Bella" he said, warming to my apparent acceptance of him

"I'd like to go out and hunt with you." I said as seductively as I could manage

"I'm not sure that's possible." He said, frustrated that he couldn't accommodate my request

"But I'm hungry Mikey." I pouted. That seemed to really drive him wild

"Okay, let's go" he said hastily pulling me with him

Once we were outside, he ran with me for a while. "Stop Mike." I asked, as he complied

"What do you need Bella?" he asked cautiously

"I need you." I crooned feeling sick at this thought

"Y-You what?" he said surprised

"You heard me." I said, as I took my finger and ran it down his chest.

I saw his eyes blaze with lust, as I kissed his cheek, then preceded to his ear lobe, flicking it with my tongue. I slowly circled him; he closed his eyes in pleasure at my touch. I came up behind him and with one bite, tore his head from his body. I was shocked that this was so easy. Mike had fallen for my trap, he always was stupid but I guess I thought his instincts would have kicked in or something. I pulled his arms off, and soon realized that I had a problem.

I didn't have a lighter "Damn it!" I shouted

I reached into his pocket, he didn't have a lighter, but he did have a cell phone.

I called the only person I could think of. I called Edward. As I dialed the number, I wasn't sure what I would say to him. Or if he would even want to hear from me, but I had to try.

The phone rang only once, and was answered

"Hello" the voice said expectantly

"Edward" I breathed relieved

"Bella, where are you?" he asked frantically

"I'm in the woods with Mike." I said, "I need a lighter"

"For what-" he said as realization hit him "What have you done Bella? Are you burning evidence?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Please don't make me spell it out for you Bella." He paused "Do you need to get rid of a corpse?"

I was shocked at his assumptions. He thought I had killed and was trying to get rid of a body.

"Bella?" he asked when I didn't respond

"Just ask Alice to look for Mike." I said in a pained voice "Goodbye Edward"

Mike had been right, they wouldn't want me like this. I dropped the phone and ran off into the woods.

**Edward's POV**

Alice and I were out in the woods as she led me back to where she had escaped.

My phone rang and I answered it with anticipation

"Hello"

"Edward" Bella said calmly

"Bella, where are you?" I asked frantically

"I'm in the woods with Mike." she said, "I need a lighter"

"For what-" what would she need a lighter for, oh please no, god not that I thought "What have you done Bella? Are you burning evidence?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked confused

"Please don't make me spell it out for you Bella." I wished I didn't have to even think this; my sweet Bella was in trouble. "Do you need to get rid of a corpse?"

There was silence and she didn't speak, I became agitated "Bella?" I called out again when she didn't speak

"Just ask Alice to look for Mike." She said, her voice pained "Goodbye Edward"

There was a muffled sound as the phone dropped to the ground

"Alice!" I called out "Please tell me you can see Mike. Bella called looking for a lighter of all things. I asked her if she was disposing of a body, but she wouldn't answer me"

"She was trying to dispose of a body all right." Alice confirmed my fear as I placed my head in my hands. "She was trying to kill Mike you idiot!" she said slapping me in the head

"What?" I looked up concerned

"There isn't time for that right now, we need to get there and finish the job Bella started!"

Soon we found the pieces, what was left of Mike. "She did a fine damn job of pulling him apart" Alice noted

"After what he's done to her, this isn't enough suffering for this creature." I hissed as I pulled the lighter from my pocket and set him on fire.

Alice and I watched, as the purple flames rose to the sky. I looked around for any trace of Bella.

I followed her scent toward the river, and then lost it. "Bella!" I cried out into the wilderness on the wind, falling to my knees in agony. I needed to find her; she was out there alone with no one. She was in a precarious situation, thirsting for human blood. I wanted to help her get through this. We could do it together.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grasped it "Oh Alice-" I said turning

I was ecstatic to find Bella, looking at me cautiously. Waiting to see how I would react.

"Edward, I'm so very sorry." She cried out

I pulled her to me, and held her close. "Bella, everything is going to be okay." I said assuring

"It will never be okay. I drank-" she cried, trying to pull away. I wasn't going to let her go.

"Bella, I know. Trust me, I understand. We all do." I said pulling her face to mine. I kissed her gently and tried to comfort her.

"Come home with me Bella." I said pulling her with me we took of to the house

Before we got home, we ran across a heard of deer. I stopped ad looked into her eyes "Bella, would you like to feed?"

"Yes, I am a bit parched" she said shyly

"There is a heard of deer over the ridge. Can you smell them?" I asked

"Yes, I smell them"

"Can you sense the difference, from human blood?"

"Yes" she said as her voice cracked

I waved her forward, and we each caught a deer. I watched as the hunger took over and she drank from the animal. When she came up, her eyes were closed.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned

"No." she said weakly and opened her eyes

I offered her my deer, but she declined. We finished up and approached the house.

Alice greeted us on the porch, and she seemed relieved.

"Bella, thank god your okay!" Alice cried, scooping her up in her arms

"Please Alice. It's fine"

We walked into the house and were greeted by the rest of the family. I watched in horror as Rosalie walked up to Bella and slapped her across the face "What the hell were you thinking you bitch?"

Bella took a step back in shock. Holding her face as she would if she were human.

"What was the for Rose?" Emmett boomed in confusion

"That thoughtless bitch never thinks of anything other than what she wants"

"What are you talking about? You have no idea what happened." I turned to see Bella backing up toward the door.

"Bella. Stop." I said

Bella turned and looked as Rosalie with such distain.

"I have never done anything to you that would warrant such treatment. I have repeatedly tried to understand your hatred of me. But I always come up blank. No one else hates me with the passion you seem to. So please Rosalie, tell me what I have done to offend you so much?"

"It's the mere fact that you exist." Rosalie sneered


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you serious

"Are you serious?" I asked angered

"You've weaseled your way into his family. Begging to be made into one of us. Well, you've gotten your wish." She spat "My brother wouldn't do it, so you got that Newton kid to do for you"

"Rosalie, you don't know what you're talking about." Alice said harshly "Please calm down, don't say anything you'll regret." She warned

"Is that what you think I've done?" I was shocked by her assumption

"Isn't it?" she huffed with a satisfied smirk on her face, looking at Emmett

"Rosalie, you called it. You're right" I said with a touch of sarcasm "I purposely let Mike Newton take me prisoner, I even risked Alice's life just for Mike to rape and kill me. All so I could be just like you. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I was under the misapprehension that I was a victim, but all along I secretly was a willing participant."

I looked at Rosalie's stunned face; she didn't speak "Bella- I'm sor"

"Save it Rosalie." I said and turned to leave. I needed some space from her, from all of them really.

"Bella, please don't go." Edward was at my side instantly

"Then come with me Edward," I said, turning to look into his eyes

"Certainly" he said taking my hand to leave

We reached the door before Carlisle stopped us. He looked at Edward, trying to communicate with him

"I've already thought about that." Edward responded as Carlisle handed him a set of keys "Thank You Carlisle"

I watched this transpire, knowing that Edward would fill me in soon enough. I saw Alice run toward me and embrace me gently "I will see you very soon." She said assuredly "You will do well, with Edward by your side." Reassuring my unspoken fear.

"Thank you Alice." I said, squeezing her back 

"Bella." Edward said, "We are going to our Alaska home. It is plentiful with game and the human population is minimal."

"Sounds good to me." I said relieved, turning to leave with him

"Edward. Bella." Rosalie called out softly

I ignored her completely, and went outside with Alice, but Edward stayed to speak with his 'sister'

"Please stay away from Bella and myself for a while. What you said wa- was-" he stuttered, "Not for a long time, do you understand?"

"Yes" she whispered

I saw Edward and Emmett come out to the porch. "Bye, Emmett."

"See you soon my brother." Emmett said and clasped him into a bear hug "Take care Bella!"

I just waved and waited for Edward to come to me. I felt like I was breaking up his family. I had caused this rift to occur. It was my fault that he couldn't stay with them, my fault that he didn't want to see Rosalie.

"I can't do this Alice." I said 

"Bella, you have done nothing wrong" Alice said grabbing my shoulders "Don't even think about it." She scolded

"Alice, But I-" 

"NO!" she said firmly which caught Edward's attention. The expression on his face was murderous.

"Bella, I am not letting you out of my sight!" he said angrily "We will see the rest of the family soon. You just need some time to acclimatize to our ways, that's all." He tried to sound reassuring but I heard the lie in the undertones.

"Edward" I said softly "If I cause your family any discord. I won't be able to-"

"Bella, stop this now." He demanded, "I'm going where you go, and that is final."

He opened the car door for me, and I took my seat. Edward started the car and soon we were on our way to Alaska. 

I would hunt, and grow stronger. I would heal my mental wounds and I would try to get past the pain of my assaulted creation into this monster I had become. I sat next to my darling Edward, angered by his casual attitude about my change. I had been violated sadistically, beaten, raped and killed and all he seemed to care about was I would now be with him forever. 

I had another vampire's venom flowing within my veins, and all I could wish was that it had been Edward's. That Edward's venom released me from my mortal coil. If he had wanted me enough, I would have been saved all of the pain and torture that had occurred to me.

I looked over to Edward and realized that he loved me, but not enough to save me.


	18. Chapter 18

When we finally reached Denali my hunger was ravenousness

When we finally reached Denali my hunger was ravenousness. I would need to hunt immediately and as I emerged from the car I headed to the woods.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, but followed me

"Bella?" he said reaching out to touch me. I flinched away automatically

"Sorry" I said as I took in the pained expression on his face. "I'm just going to need some time."

"I understand Bella"

I moved away from him, as I caught the scent of a bear. I began the hunt frantically for the blood. I could hear the sound of it pumping in the veins of my prey. I felt the venom salivating in my mouth as I bit down on the creature that would sustain me.

I slowly made my way back to Edward, and in turn we made our way to the house. He showed me around the house.

"And this will be your room" he said opening the door

"This isn't your room?" I asked curiously, wondering where he would be sleeping

"No, my room is just down the hall." He watched my expression "I thought you would want your own space for a while"

"Thank you Edward." I said

We settled into a routine over the next several weeks. I was feeling comfortable with my thirst, and I was beginning to think more about the rest of the Cullen family. I missed Alice especially, she always was the kindest.

"Edward?" I asked as he set his book down

"Yes Bella?" he replied interested

"I think I would be up for some company. We have been here a while, just the two of us. Maybe it would be a nice change to have your parents come"

"Oh, yes that would be lovely" he said, the tone of disappointment resonating in his voice

"I'll call them!" I said happily and reached for the phone.

I dialed the number and when Carlisle answered I just blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

"I've missed you so much!" I said

"I've missed you too Bella" Carlisle responded hesitantly

I heard Edward growl behind me but I continued to ignore him

"I would – I mean we would love it if you and Esme came for a visit. If your schedule permits that is"

"That would be nice" Carlisle said

And we made plans for them to arrive on the following day.

Edward didn't seem too happy with me, but I just felt like I needed to be around some other people for a while.

I loved Edward, but I didn't know how to progress with our relationship now. Now I was immortal, not the defenseless human that Edward had fallen in love with. We could kiss like I'd always wanted we could be more intimate with each other. But after my deflowering, I didn't know if I could ever get past the pain and horror of that one final human moment. I was used goods, and Edward. Well Edward was perfect as always.

I moved over to where Edward was, and he seemed taken back by my approach. I tentatively reached a wary hand out and touched his beautiful face.

He grasped my hand and held it there, as if to prolong the moment.

"Bella" he said softly as he pulled my hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly

"Edward" I breathed as I closed my eyes in response. I just let my mind wander as I felt his lips move up my arm. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, and felt him pull me to him.

He held me gently, and didn't pressure me for anything more than just the tenderness we were sharing.

I placed my lips to his, and kissed him lightly. He responded to my kiss, and parted his lips as we continued to pick up a rhythm to our kisses. I felt his tongue explore my mouth in a way it had never done. I responded, as our tongue entwined together.

We continued this way for an immeasurable moment. I heard him let out a groan, as I began to pull away. I looked into his disappointed eyes. I got up to leave, when I heard him

"Bella, please" was all he said, as he looked at me with passion in his eyes

"I'm sorry Edward," I said softly as I turned to go to my room

"We can't continue on like this forever," he said called after me

I ignored him and I realized he was right. We needed to move to the next step, we were just floundering and it was entirely my fault.

"I just need more time Edward," I whispered, knowing he would hear me

"You know what Bella? I'm going to give you more time. Take all of the time you want." He said and I heard the door slam behind him

I went to my room and paced around. I had finally done it. I had run him off and I was suddenly hit with the fear that he might not come back this time.

I needed to go after him, I needed him know how I felt about him. I ran down the stairs, and out into the open. "Edward!" I called with no response "Edward!" I called with a frantic tone.

I headed for the only place I could think of that he might go. I made my way over to Tanya's to see if they had heard from Edward

When I got to the door, I could hear them talking. They were talking about me. About how distant and cold I was, how I didn't even want to be held or touched. He was telling her about me, and it angered my. These were things we should be talking about together. Working through together and here he is spilling his guts to Tanya.

I would hold out and wait for him to come home to me.

When I got home I went straight to my room and even though I had no need for sleep, I still liked to slip into my pj's and rest for part of the night. I would sometimes listen to my headphones, or just read.

I listened to my music, and as I drifted into a relaxed state I heard the door to my room open. I kept my eyes closed as I felt the bed indent next to me.

"I've missed you," I breathed, and I felt soft lips caress my hand just like he had earlier. One again the kisses trailed up my arm as I shuddered in pleasure.

Lips pressed against mine, and his tongue plunged into my mouth immediately. I was taken over by the lustful sensation that filled me as we continued to kiss. I felt the kisses trail down my body and stop at my mound. I tensed up, but soon relaxed as he pulled my bottoms off. I heard an intake of breath and I just chuckled at his reaction

I felt his hands learning my topography as he discovered ever inch of me. I felt my legs being pushed up and apart and my eyes flew open only to discover him under the covers between my thighs. I felt his tongue lick me gently and I moaned in pleasure. His tongue worked expertly as he sucked and nibbled on my bud. I felt myself coming to a completion as my body rocked with pleasure.

"Oh god that was wonderful!" I said as I looked down at the sheets as he emerged from beneath them.

I blinked twice as I saw the thatch of hair that emerged. It was blonde…


	19. Chapter 19

"You…" I breathed confusion setting the tone "I thought-"

"Yes, it's me you bitch" he said raising his hand to strike me but he hesitated "Next time, you really should finish the job yourself" he smirked

I tried to push him off of me, but I was trapped. Two newborn vampires, one feeding off of human blood, the other from animals. His strength was greater.

"Bella" he moaned as he reached to caress my cheek "Your precious Edward isn't here, he's left you again. Hasn't he?"

I tried to shake my head in denial but I knew the truth, he was right. Edward had left me, or more to the point I had run him off.

"Come with me of your own free will" he pleaded and I could see the desperation in his eyes

"Mike, please understand I love Edward, I always will-"

"And I love you!" he interrupted "Please don't make me force you, again. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did Mike" I said looking away

"Then let me spend the rest of forever making it up to you" he pleaded

"You need to leave" I managed to choke out, as I pulled myself free.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but now you've given me no choice." He whispered into my ear

"No more games Mike" I huffed

"This isn't a game anymore Bella, right now as we speak your beloved Edward is "engaged" in activities that are only meant to be shared with a loved one"

"You lie!" I spat as I raced for the door, and knew Mike was directly behind me as I made my way to Tanya's home

I could smell and hear it before I saw it. Mike had been telling the truth. Edward and Tanya were so engrossed with each other they didn't even hear me until I let out an audible gasp.

"Hello Bella" Tanya smirked as I took in the sight

"Bella?" Edward said as if waking from a dream. He looked between Tanya and myself and then realized the situation.

I turned and ran before he could say another word. I was pained by this turn of events. My virginity had been lost to another against my will; Edward on the other hand had freely given his virginity up to Tanya. Tanya of all people.

I was sick to my core at this betrayal I felt. I thought I was finally ready to move forward with Edward, to trust him with the broken pieces of me. But instead, he crushed what was left into dust, by this final betrayal.

I felt someone grab my arm, and I turned to see Edward watching me intently. His eyes blazed with emotion as he continued to hold me.

"Let me go!" I cried

"Never! I will never let you go Bella."

"After what I just saw, I can't even stand to look at you" I spat

"I'm sorry" he managed "I never meant to do this to you"

"All I asked for Edward was some time and understanding, A little compassion on your part. That was all…so simple, but you just couldn't wait for me. Instead you ran to her…" I flung my hand in the direction of the house

He watched me with hurt eyes, but I continued. I needed to tell him how I felt right here and now. This couldn't continue.

"My last human memories are of pain and agony." I finally said, "You had said, time and time again, that a 'intimate' relationship between us was impossible. You wouldn't accept my advances, you wanted to wait until marriage…until I was changed"

I glanced over, and was immediately sorry that I had. Edward's face was pure anguish

"I was raped Edward." I sighed heavily "And not by a human, but a newborn vampire. My body was beaten and battered, by this violation. Mike took no care, no concern for my fragile state. He broke me. Can you possibly understand what I'm saying."

"Bella…I'm-" Edward began, but I hushed him with my fingertips to his lips.

"Mike broke my body…but you Edward-" I turned away, unable to look at him any further "You broke my heart…" and with that I ran. I ran fast…and I ran far. Never looking back.

I knew that I would be followed; it was really only a mater of time till I was found. So eventually I stopped to wait.

Victoria and Mike soon joined me. They seemed surprised by my willing defeat as they looked at each other.

"I thought this was going to be much more difficult" Victoria said happily clasping her hands together

"I have no where to go" I conceded "I can not go back to the Cullen's"

"So you will stay with us?" Mike said astounded

"For now." I managed

The three of us traveled together in silence, but that was soon broken when Victoria caught the scent of dinner.

"Ah- the smell of campers on a crisp morning!" She said as my eyes moved to the tent in front of us.

I paused, not sure what to do. Mike noticed my hesitation, and pulled me to him.

"Don't worry Bella," he said as he moved to the tent with Victoria.

The screams were deafening, but soon a mug was place before me. My fingers automatically griped the mug. I looked to see Mike smirking at me "See, I remembered your favorite drink"


End file.
